Road Through Reality
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: In tribute of anime reality show fics years ago, a new comedy adventure awaits as Timmy, Jimmy, Tony, and friends join with anime characters to have a reunion adventure on the road. Can they even have one with Yzma and Kronk on their tail?


_AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Now here's a brand new cartoon X-over that's out of this world! Welcome to Road Through Reality!_

**Road Through Reality**

**Where the Reunion Begins**

"Set dresser to the stage!"

"Check lights!"

"Hey! Where's that headphone-wearing kid with my narrator?"

It's a big day in the stage because the narrator of the show will tell a new and original modern story. However, as everyone is preparing for the show, a brunette-haired young boy wearing headphones and red hoodie under his black shirt with a star logo and red wristbands is reading something on his laptop while he is singing.

**Boy: **(singing) _Singing... Singing..._

_I'm singing because I can_

_When I sing,_

_The beat marches with the band_

_Re-al-ity, hey!_

The boy stopped after realizing he'd sung to lound and then slunk back in his chair. He then whispered the rest of the song.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah!_

"Talent to the set please!"

"We're live in 60 seconds."

"60 seconds?!," the boy gasped in shock.

"Where's the narrator?"

"Mister Narrator," the boy said as he banged on the narrator's dressing room door. "Sir, it's time for the–"

Suddenly the door flew open, crushing the boy against the wall, and the narrator walked out to the set. The boy got free and ran up to the narrator.

"Um sir, today's the day, right sir? When you promised that I could sing in the story about the reality contestants?"

The boy then takes out a guitar and started to play and sing. The narrator, however, grabbed it away and hit him over the head with it in response before walking off. The boy recovered and said sadly, "Oh, come on, you promised me."

Suddenly he noted the narrator was heading the wrong way and towards and open door in the floor. "Wait sir the stage is–"

His warning came too late as the narrator fell through the open hatch.

"That way."

The narrator's book flew into the air and hit him in the head, dazing him so that he stumbled backwards into the stage area and into the narrator's chair just as the director said, "Annnddd…action!"

The boy found himself on stage in front of the cameras.

"Yukinari?," the director said. "What's he doing out there? Where's the narrator?"

"Let's just wing it," his assistant said.

"Good idea," he said as he turned to the boy now known as Yukinari. "Hey you, do something kid!"

Yukinari looked very nervous at having to be narrator now. But then he realized he still had his computer with him and got an idea. He opened it again and spoke to the viewers.

"Today, I, Yukinari, will tell you a story of all of your favorite anime friends who once came together and have since gone their separate ways. But everyone knows that where there's separation there's room for reunion as well."

* * *

The scene changes to an airport as Yukinari walks through it as he starts to sing.

**Yukinari: **_Yeah, Young Yuki, Reality Road_

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

Yukinari headed through the security checkpoint and passed the inspection. He then walked toward the ticket checker and handed her his passport.

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)_

_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

Yukinari then sat down waiting to board the plane as he started to rap.

_In time, ink lines, girls couldn't get on my incline_

_World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Reailty, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, meaner, but I gotta keep an eye out for that tweener_

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats_

Finally the plane started to board, and Yukinari entered it and found his seat.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

_Cause all... (all I need is love) I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all... (all I need is you) about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

Once everyone was aboard the plane took off into the air, heading toward the destination of the story.

* * *

_"It all starts above the skies, where a strange aircraft carries our heroes to the unknown. When suddenly, their usual fight will steer them into their starting point."_

"Nice going Nerdton," Cindy shouted. "We're lost!"

"Clam it Vortex," Jimmy snapped back. "I'm trying to think here!"

"Well clearly you aren't good at it!"

"At least I'm better at it than you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

While the two are arguing, Libby decided to start her own conversation with Wanda as she says, "Are you ever like that with Cosmo?"

"Sometimes," Wanda replied. "But due to Cosmo's…limited intelligence, I'm the one who's usually right."

"Yeah, I get the same with Carl and Sheen here. But with those two brainiacs it's always a stalemate."

"I see what you mean."

Meanwhile, Tony starts his own as he says to Hikaru, "Man, talk about boring! Not only we have to do our school project about relationship of countries and nothing interesting in our road trip, but there's nothing good on TV before we left!"

"At least we can watch "Jimmy and Cindy's Petty Fight Show"," Hikaru quipped. "But what can we do? I mean, all TV channels are showing are those news reports, silly cartoons, reruns, and dramas that will bored us to tears."

"I know, I wish there were something else on. Something better."

"Something different."

"Something out of this world."

"But what?," Hikaru asked as the two thought. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were still fighting over what to do with the directions situation.

"Look, we are over the forest right? Everyone who knows nature knows that the sun sets in the west, which with this forest is north from our standards," Jimmy shouted as he pointed at the forest.

"Please, anyone who knows astronomy, knows that the Big Dipper rotates around the North Star, which is hello, north," Cindy said as she pointed at the sky.

The two of them continued to fight, as they did however they both grabbed the steering wheel and jerked and spun it around, causing the hovercar to spin and swerve out of control, with it's passengers hanging on for dear life.

"Guys stop!," Timmy screamed.

"We're gonna crash!," Carl said. And crash they eventually did, right near a mansion somewhere near a town next to the forest.

"Is everyone alright?," Tony asked as everyone recovered from the crash.

Goddard barked.

"I think so," Libby said as the others acknowledged they were okay too.

"Nice going Nerdtron, you just crashed our craft," Cindy snapped.

"Me? You were pulling at the wheel," Jimmy said. The two then engaged in a full-on shouting match, blaming each other for the crash!

"ENOUGH!," Tony shouted. The two then turned to see him and the others glaring at them sharply. "I have had it with you two and you're arguing and blaming each other! And so has everyone else!"

"Yeah!," Carl and Sheen shouted in unison.

"But he/she started it," Jimmy and Cindy shouted in unison as well.

"It doesn't matter!," Hikaru said. "The crash happened because of both of your fighting!"

"That's right! Now both of you shake hand and truce it out, now!," Wanda said. Jimmy and Cindy, seeing how angry their friends were at them, did just that.

"Truce?," Jimmy said.

"Truce," Cindy agreed. Just then Hikaru noticed the mansion nearby.

"Hey, check that mansion out!," he said. "Maybe while Jimmy fixes the hovercar, we can crash their for a while."

"Good idea," Tony said. "All those in favor say 'aye'!"

"Aye," everyone said.

"Well, the 'ayes' have it! Let's go!"

_AN: What is this mansion? And what kind of secrets does it hold within? Find out next time on Road Through Reality! And watch for updates and news on the other fics, too. Until then, read review and Happy Turkey Day, folks!_


End file.
